Electronic devices may have to be set up or calibrated in order to properly perform a desired functionality. In certain instances, the electronic devices may have to be calibrated each time the functionality is accessed or used. For example, blood glucose meters (BGMs) may be used to test an amount of glucose that is in a person's blood. Each time an individual uses the BGM device, the BGM device may have to be calibrated in order to provide the user with correct and accurate results.